


Broken Luck

by EmEGoddess



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Betrayal, Despair, Emotional Speechs, F/M, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, Redemption?, Trust, breakdowns, implied suicide, please comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmEGoddess/pseuds/EmEGoddess
Summary: Makoto Naegi, sent to a trash pit because of false accusation gone wrong....until electro induced stimulation hits him during his fall. With his new found memories, how will he take his betrayal, and most importantly, how will he face Kyoko Kirigiri.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	Broken Luck

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Mastermind Naegi and I love Mastermind Kirigiri. But I think I'll try just doing Makoto Naegi first, if you like it, please tell me and I'll see if I'll make a MM! Kirigiri fanfic too.
> 
> Also, the way the fanfic went wasn't the original path, if you want me to write a bonus chapter where Makoto goes through with his suicide, or any chapter about this universe past this fanfic's point I will, just comment ^_^

Makoto Naegi, the so called Protagonist of Hope's Peak Academy's killing game, was being sent to his demise.

"I didn't do it! I didn't kill Mukuro!" screamed Makoto

Monokuma laughed as the remaining 5 students of Class 78 stared at the scared boy. Some looked ashamed, One looked disappointed....One looked very upset.

The one who was upset, grabbed the metal bars separating them from Makoto, and had a hint of despair in their eyes covered by upcoming tears. 

*SLAM*  
Makoto was shaking  
*SLAM*  
Makoto wasn't breathing  
*SLAM*  
Makoto was going to die  
*SL......

Suddenly the machine stopped moving and Makoto looked up to see Alter Ego....before he dropped into a chute without knowing where he was going to land.

As Makoto dropped, those watching were surprised....all but Monokuma.

\---------------

Falling.....falling into darkness was all Makoto saw when he fell, he was going to die, he was sure of it. The execution failed but he was not going to survive the fall, even he isnt THAT lucky.....or so he thought.

*BZZZT*

"OW!" shouted Makoto

A electronic taser zapped Makoto Naegi on the head, shocking him quite painfully.

As he recovered he started to....see things that he felt shouldn't exist. This memory shouldn't exist as he only entered Hope's Peak to end up in a homicide killing game anyway.....so how does this make sense?!

The memory consisted of Makoto, Junko and Monokuma.

"Enoshima, I can't thank you enough for this" smirked Makoto

"Oh my god Mako, don't worry! Despair is amazing and the fact you want to get rid of your memory of being the true mastermind and feeling your more intense despair is so orgasmic!" replied Junko....who looked very sweaty from the thought it seemed.

Junko grabbed the inactive Monokuma and started to reinact her Monopersonality while puppeting it.

"Upupupu, Naegi, I'm grateful you hired me as your game show host! How did you fire the last one anyway, you never told me how" 

Makoto chuckled, and went along with Junko's new friend.

"Well Monokuma, I simply....sent the old game show host....to space" 

Junko threw the Monokuma away and drooled at the thought.

"You know Mako, I was honestly starting to think, you gave up on Despair..." exclaimed Junko

"Huh? How so?"

"Well, you had Kyo by you and you looked..." Junko's smile turned 180 degrees, "Disgustingly hopeful"

Makoto laughed. 

"It's true, I do like her, but I like Despair even more, I can't wait to see her Despair and feel my own tenfold"

Junko grabbed the nearby needle and instantly hugged Makoto.

"Well then....see you on the other side Mako...."

The memory ended and Makoto was panicking like no tommorow. He was the mastermind, he was the one who killed everyone after all.....and Junko Enoshima....is still alive.

He couldn't handle it, his hopeful eyes dimmed with the gloss cover of despair. He didn't feel like his old self from the memories, he felt guilty....he wanted everyone to stay alive....WHY WOULD HE WANT TO KILL EVERYONE OR PUT THEM IN DESPAIR?! 

Kyoko....how was he going to look at her again, knowing he killed her father, knowing he put her and his friends in this stressful situation. Maybe he shouldn't burden them, maybe he can fix this by killing himself so they don't have to know the truth. Wait, Junko is alive, she will tell them everything....it's better to tell her myself....even if she hates me forever.

\--------------

"You failed" said Kyoko, pointing at the headmaster

"Upupupupu" laughed Monokuma, "Are you sure about that?"

Kyoko Kirigiri raised a eyebrow at the half and half bear. Everyone else was looking back and forth between the two. 

"Makoto Naegi fell into a trash pit, its a much better punishment than just being crushed"

Kyoko went into her usual thinking posture, and simply walked away, leaving those behind to watch her in curiosity.

Kyoko went to her room and started thinking to herself quite seriously. Makoto Naegi might still be alive in the trash pit, thanks to Monokuma I know that location and should unlock the escape route leading to the trash pit immedinaty. I should get him food and water as he might be dehydrated and starving at this very moment. Maybe his luck is rubbing off on me, after all it's my turn on the trash duty.

As she got up and made her way to the cafeteria for her first stage of her plan, Monokuma was watching her very so smugly, he knew what was coming...no.....Junko knew what was coming and she couldn't wait for the Ultimate Despair from it.

\-------------

Hours pass and Makoto is still in the trash area complating his decisions towards how to deal with this new knowledge. Could he truly tell Kyoko? Could he even trust himself anymore? After all, he learned he's the Mastermind, he could of probably done more before that!

Before he could think about anymore questions, more trash fell down the chute. Couple blue bags and the rest the common black bag.

"More trash....I should of expected it" sighed Makoto

"More trash, how rude"

Makoto's ears perked up and focused more on that area. Eventually he saw a familiar glove popping out of the trash and instantly he knew.....that's Kyoko's glove. He went straight forward to grab the glove and pull the girl directly out of her garbage bag prison.

After a few heaves, Kyoko was freed but had a bit of a cup hat until Makoto pointed it out, resulting in a blushing Kyoko and swift strike, removing the cup.

"I'm sorry Naegi" started Kyoko quite sadly, "You knew my lie, but never pointed it out. I'm indebted to you for this, I should of never chose the mystery over your life, can you ever forgive me, tho I understand if you dont"

Makoto was frozen solid, Kyoko just apologised so deeply, how was he supposed to tell her the new truth he learned now? 

"I..." Makoto started to cry and instantly collapsed on his knees, "I don't deserve your sorry! Not after what I learned about my past Kirigiri!"

Kyoko was taken back, he always called her Kiri, never Kirigiri, the evaluation of his body behaviour leads to something he's deeply regretting.

"Naegi, what's wrong?"

Kyoko goes onto her knees and hugged the crying boy, trying to comfort him to the best of her ability despite her being a cold woman. After all, the only one she trusts and least likely to be the Mastermind, is Makoto Naegi.

After a while, Makoto gets out of Kyoko's comfort huh and stares at her with the most regretful look ever. His eyes glossed over, no hope remains, he looked very defeated.

Before Kyoko could speak, Makoto put a finger by her mouth and took a deep breath, and revealed a very dirty looking knife. Kyoko's eyes were completely open and looked very concerned.

"Kyoko Kirigiri...."

Kyoko stood up as Makoto did too, as they both looked into each other's eyes.

"I....Makoto Naegi....found out, the mastermind's true identity"

Kyoko's eyes lit up, finally the truth of the case can be solved and it's all thanks to her trusted friend. But something wasn't right, why wasn't Makoto also happy? He was the one so determined to win, to win for their deceased friends and the remaining surviours! 

"The mastermind's true identity..."

Makoto looks down and hols the knife even tighter, leaving the dirt imprinted on his hands from the handle.

"....is me....Makoto Naegi"

Kyoko instinctually backed away with the most broken expression she had ever made in her entire life, even more than her scarred hands incident made her feel.

Makoto put the knife next to his neck, while crying but yet smiling, but why was he's smiling.

"Now you know, I should finish the killing game for us" smiled Makoto

Kyoko returned to her stoic facial expression with the tinest scowl on her face.

"How long have you known Naegi?" asked Kyoko

"Honestly? As I fell down the trash chute, so about 10 hours" replied Makoto, "Something shocked me on the head and instantly saw everything related to the killing game, even seeing someone who should be dead but is actually alive."

Kyoko slowly approached Makoto in a cautious pace with a hand reached out.

"What do you mean, actually alive?"

"Junko Enoshima, she's the one controlling the bear, Mukuro Ikusaba was the one who was murdered as Junko and then was murdered again"

Kyoko was about to grab the knife until Makoto quickly stepped back in frantic panic, exclaiming some very concerning matters and Kyoko knew it was now getting too close for comfort.

"Kirigiri, I need to die, I need to plant this dirty knife right into my neck, I need to bleed out slowly as payment for my actions! No, I need to stab my stomach and rip out my organs, I need to be in the most pain possible! No no wait, I know the perfect punishment for me, KYOKO KIRIGIRI PLEASE KILL ME! KILL ME, I DESERVE TO BE KILLED BY THE ONE WHO I LOVE NOW AND LOVED IN THE PAST, PLEASE END THIS FOR EVERYONE BY KILLING ME! KILL ME!

Kyoko, after catching up to him, grabbed the knife held hand, and started to low it away from Makoto's neck, all while Makoto had a very confused face.

"Makoto, I know this means you killed my father, I know this means you feel so guilty, and I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I believe you can redeem yourself only because you were the reason we even got through the trials, without you we probably wouldn't even be here to talk right now! So answer me this, do you still want to be the mastermind? Filled with Despair?" questioned Kyoko. 

Makoto started shaking, the pressure was really consuming him, he knows he should die for his actions for killing Kyoko's own father and subjecting his own classmates to death.

But Kyoko said she believes in him, believes he can redeem himself for his past transgressions....and he doesn't want to be the mastermind, he doesn't want to be like his past self who decided Despair was more worth it than just being with Kyoko. Curse him, he's going to pick Kyoko, he's going to make the right choice.

*Clang*

The knife dropped onto the floor and Kyoko kicks it away into the garbage piles, making it lost forever.

"I guess you made your choice then" smirked Kyoko

"Y-yeah, I'm going to be better for you....I should of picked you from the start" replied Makoto, though that last part was not added on purpose.

Kyoko slightly blushed whilst looked curious.

"I'm guessing that's not the only thing you learnt?" 

"I learned I picked Despair over you the first time, but this time, I'm picking you"

Kyoko slightly chuckled, her cheeks tinted with slightly more pink than before.

"You might want to be careful Makoto, you sounded a bit too cheesy with that pickup line"

Makoto instantly stepped back and frantically flailed his arms around.

"I-I m-meant it as a friend n-not-....wait Makoto?"

Kyoko took his hand in hers and looked into Makoto's slightly relit eyes, it looked like he's slightly regained his lost hope after his memory being back.

"You trusted me Makoto, you trusted me with the truth, you didn't hide it from me this time like you did with Ogami. You trusted me that much you risked everything. I think that deserves a first name basis, but if you don't want it and call you Naegi again if you so wish"

"N-no that's fine, you can call me Makoto, Kyoko" shyly replied Makoto.

"Good, however I must bring up something, never try to kill yourself again?"

"I--ok.."

Kyoko let go of Makoto's hands and finally remembered why she was down her entire in the first place, she turned around to the garbage pile she landed in and took out a bag filled with a bottle of water and two bread rolls.

"Here you need to eat!" said Kyoko.

Makoto instantly took the goods and scoffed it down like his life depended on it (it did).

"T-thank you Kyoko, I'm the one indebted to you" smiled Makoto

"It is no worries, there is no debt now, you trusted me with the biggest secret in this game, there's no way you owe me anything"

Makoto, after finishing his meal, walked up to Kyoko and hugs her gently. Both Makoto and Kyoko smile into this hug, now knowing they are truly by each other's side in the killing game and there wouldn't be no secrets ever again.

"Come on Makoto, we need to get out of here, when we do, we can set everything right, and don't worry about the others, I won't let them do anything to you."

They finally make it to the locked door and eventually start their climb to victory.....


End file.
